fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Setsuna/Fates Quotes
Enemy Setsuna Conquest Chapter 11 Vs. Corrin *'Setsuna: '''You're Lord/Lady Corrin, yes? I'm Setsuna... I'm Lady Hinoka's retainer... Nice to meet you. *'Corrin: 'Polite even to the enemy... I'd expect nothing less from Hinoka's guardian. *'Setsuna: 'Oh, are you the enemy? Even though you're her brother/sister? Huh. *'Corrin: 'Um... yes. I mean, it's complicated. Did you really not know that? *'Setsuna: 'Hm? No... Maybe? It doesn't really matter... Guess it's time for you to die now. Defeated Conquest Chapter 24 Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "Ooh. I feel good today." (surge) * "I made a point of working on my weapons. That's... good, right?" (weapon proficiency) * "Please don't be bait for a trap... Please don't be bait for a trap..." (item) * "I'm tired of blending in all the time. Maybe an accessory would help..." (accessory gift) ** "Thank you very much. I'll remember to make use of it." (accessory gift given) ** "Yay! I got something awesome... Thank you, Lady/Lord ''Corrin..." (accessory gift given, friendship) ** "You remembered my birthday. Thank you, Lady/Lord Corrin..." (accessory gift given, birthday) ** "I'm so happy you remembered my birthday. Even though I didn't..." (birthday gift, married) ** "This...is for me? It seems like it'd just get in my way..." (accessory gift given, disliked) ** "Yay! I got something awesome... Thank you, Corrin..." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Ah well, nothing stands out right now. Maybe I'll go hunting in the woods..." (accessory gift refused) * "How come I never fall into traps when I've got time to kill..." (idle) * "About next battle... I'll try very hard not to fall in a trap." (idle) * "Lord/Lady Corrin...How are you? I got caught in another trap today..." (idle) * "What am I up to? That's a good question. What AM I up to?" (idle) * "Corrin... Good job out there... Take a break for me, OK?" (idle, married) * "Corrin... I could use a hug. I fell into another trap today..." (idle, married) * "What am I doing? Umm... I was hoping you knew, actually." (idle, married) * "About the next battle... Could you help me avoid the traps? Please?" (idle, married) * "How come I never fall into traps when you've got time to help me out..." (idle, married) * "Happy birthday…" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday, Corrin… See? I remembered…" (Corrin's birthday, married) Asking - Normal * "How do you...spend your free time?" (free time) * "What do you think of working together in the next battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I seem to get caught in traps if I have too much time on my hands." (free time) * "OK. But be warned--I have a way of falling into traps." (team up) Asking - Married * "...I'll always love you." (love) Replying - Married * "I won't let traps stop me from finding my way back to you." (concern) * "I’m happy to hear that, but also a little embarrassed… My cheeks feel red…" (love) Asking - Child Replying - Child * "It also makes me happy. We'll be together forever, now." (spending time) * "How about a loud whistle? I fall into traps a lot." (gift) Personal Quarters Friendship *"I didn't fall into a single trap on the way here." (Invite) *"I know you wanted to talk to me about something, but I forgot what it was..." (Invite) *"Ready for another game of hide-and-seek?" (Invite) *"I guess the three of us will all hang out together... OK." (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * "You've come home... I'm happy... I wanted to see you..." (Entrance) * "Oh...hello, Corrin. Did you just get back? I lost track of time..." (Entrance) * "Oh...you're back. Let's lock the door and pretend no one's home." (Entrance) * "Corrin... Welcome home... How long was I asleep? (Awakening, Good) * "Corrin... I don't think I like waking up like that..." (Awakening, Bad) * "Welcome home... Oh, I must have spaced out in the bath - look at my fingers..." (Cool Down, Entrance) * "That breeze felt really good... Do it again sometime..." (Cool Down, Good) * "Welcome back... I got these for you earlier..." (Gift, Flowers) * "It makes me so happy... Spending time with you like this..." (Exit) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday..." * "Happy birthday..." Level Up *"I'm doing well..." (6+ stats up) *"Woohoo..." (4-5 stats up) *"Yay..." (2-3 stats up) *"Yay... Wait... That was barely a change..." (0-1 stats up) *"I guess that's it, then..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'll try to keep this outfit clean." Confession Help Description One of Hinoka's retainers. A noble who seems calm and capable but is very clumsy. Roster A Hoshidan archer and retainer to Hinoka. She is known to be a little dreamy and inattentive to her surroundings, with a particular tendency to fall into traps. The most flexible and limber. Born on 5/20. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'm sure we'll be fine." * "I'll do my best." * "Good luck." * "I'm sooo bored..." * "I'll just be here..." * "Oh, are we fighting?" * "I can support you." Attack Stance *"Such a pest!" *"Me too!" *"Now's my chance!" *"Not done yet!" Dual Guard * "Are you ok?" Critical/Skill * "I'm bored now!" * "Here we go!" * "Seeeee ya!" * "I won't lose!" Defeated Enemy *"Feels good." *"Next!" *"Phew..." *"♫Victory, victory!♫" *"Oh...it's dead." *"I'm happy." *"ALL done!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Oops, I slacked off." Defeated by Enemy * "Oh... Ohhh... uh..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes